Waouh !
by rockcoeur
Summary: Les 7eme années doivent tous redoubler ! a partir de cette annonce certain change dont Draco ! Ils ne veut plus faire la guerre à Harry. LEMON à venir tres bientot ! Voldemort est mort ! Ma toute 1ère Fic Twoshot ! en 2 chapitre !FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

Waouh !

Bon, bah je commence alors ! =)

Note : Sachez que c'est mon tout premier écrit !!!

Perso pas à moi à JKR pas de salaire

Rating : M ( pas inutile pour le 2d chap. )

Bonne lecture !

Waouh !

Lors de leur dernière année les apprentis sorciers devaient passés les ASPIC malheureusement suite à la chute de Voldemort et du combat, bon nombre d'élèves décédèrent soit sur le champ de bataille, soit à cause de leurs blessures. Le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, Mcgonagall, décida suit au nombre d'élèves réduit qu'il n'était pas assez nombreux pour passer les épreuves et décida que tous les élèves de 7 ème année devaient redoubler.

Bien sûr cette annonce n'avait pas beaucoup plu aux élèves et encore moins aux Serpentard !

….

Harry lui ne s'en plaignait pas car à cause des entrainements d'occlumenties et de combats pour la bataille finale, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser correctement. Hermione, elle, était déçu car toutes les heures qu'elle avait passées à la bibliothèque n'avait finalement servi à rien. Et Ron tout comme Harry ne s'en plaignait pas car au lieu de réviser ses ASPIC, il avait passé son temps à s'empiffrer de Choco-grenouille en jouant aux échecs sorciers.

Les Serpentard, ou ce qu'il en restait, c'est-à-dire Malfoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson ainsi quelque autre personne, sortirent de la grande salle en colère et en jurant contre la directrice.

Harry se retourna et vit le visage de son ange contrarié. Il ne put que se dire que c'était à cause de lui tout ces morts lors de la bataille finale et que donc c'était à cause de lui que tout le monde redoubler. Il ne put quitter des yeux se beau visage d'un teint clair, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte de la grande salle.

Il dit à ses amis qu'il voulait être seul et sorti lui aussi. Il suivi le groupe de Serpentard sans se faire remarquer jusqu'à leur dortoir.

….

Draco s'arrêta avant de rentrer dans sa salle commune et se retourna, il dit alors à ses amis qu'il avait oublié de faire une recherche à la bibliothèque et il s'en alla.

Arriver dans le couloir où se tenait Harry, adossé contre un mur. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et sembler reposer et détendu. Il détailla pendant un log moment ce visage fin qui hantait ses nuits. Puis Harry ouvrit les yeux et planta ses iris vertes dans celles gris orage de Draco. Ils ne parlèrent pas de peur de briser ce silence et ce moment de charme. C'est comme s'ils essayent de s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

. . . .

Puis Harry se leva et parti sans dire un mot, mais il gardait l'image de ce visage dans sa tête. Ce visage qui lui sembler connaître depuis toujours à force de l'observer à longueur de journée. Il en avait marre de voir se visage marquer par la haine quand il lui parler, c'est pourquoi ce moment l'avait autant étonné que bouleverser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy ne l'avait pas attaqué comme il le fait d'habitude. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas parler de ces parents mort lui rappelant qui lui en avait ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir rappelé qu'il était seul et pas avec la « belette » et « sang de bourbe » ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Tout se bousculer dans sa tête.

Il retourna dans son dortoir, s'allongea sur son lit et des larmes coulèrent sur c'est joues en silence, des larmes de joie ou d'incompréhension, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il s'endormi peu de temps après, il ne se releva pas pour aller manger.

. . . . . . . .

Voilà ! Premier chapitre court !

Le deuxième sera plus long ! Avec un Lemon !!! =)

Soyez indulgent(e( c'est mon tout premier écrit !!! =)

Je prend tout les conseil ! =)


	2. Chapter 2

2ème chapitre de Waouh !

Note : Sachez que c'est mon tout premier écrit !!!

Perso pas à moi à JKR pas de salaire

Rating : M (pas inutile pour le 2d chap.)

Bonne lecture !

Waouh !

Harry se réveilla le lendemain de bonne humeur. Il avait rêvé de son ange. Et oui en repensant à son petit tête à tête avec Draco, il avait eu une petite idée pour lui déclarer son amour.

. . . . .

En entrant dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione questionna Harry pour savoir pourquoi hier il n'était pas descendu manger. Harry essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Hermione qui lui tenait fermement le bras afin qu'il réponde.

« - Hermione lâche-moi, s'il te plaît ?!

-Très bien mais dis moi, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu manger hier ???

-Je me suis endormi car j'étais fatigué ! Mais t'inquiète pas je suis assez grand pour me gérer moi-même ! » Harry répondu un peu énervé.

Tout le monde l'avait entendu et tous c'étaient retourné sur lui.

Draco en entendant Harry s'énerver, le regarda afin de voir ce qu'il le perturbait. Il croisa son regard et vu une lueur déstabilisante, il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans ces yeux. Comme si il était bouleversé.

. . . .

Harry sorti de la grande salle et se dirigea vers la salle sur demande. Il lui restait 15 minutes avant son cours de métamorphose. Il passa 3 fois devant la porte et entra dans un jardin chinois, à sa droite il y avait un petit étang où se trouvait plusieurs nénuphars, au fond on pouvait y observait plusieurs bonzaï de plusieurs taille. Puis s'y trouver au milieu dans l'herbe un sofa. Harry alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et régla sa baguette pour qu'elle le réveille 10 minutes plus tard. Il regretta le fait d'avoir crier sur Hermione. Il décida finalement d'aller s'excuser avant d'aller en cours et sorti finalement avant l'heure décidée.

Draco en voyant Harry sortir de la grande salle il décida de le suivre et vit qu'Harry était rentré dans la salle sur demande il décida d'aller directement en cours.

Harry en sortant se dirigea vers le cours de métamorphose afin d'y trouver Hermione. Ron était à côté d'elle, ça ne l'avait pas choqué tout à l'heure mais Ron n'était pas là au petit déjeuner. Finalement il ne se dirigea pas vers Hermione mais Ron pour lui dire bonjour.

« - Hey Ron ! Alors comment ça va ?

-Bien je t'avais attendu dans le dortoir puis j'ai finalement vu que t'était parti sans moi, Sympa !

-Ah désolé je ne t'ai pas vu dans le dortoir.

-Oui bien sur c'est vrai que le dortoir est immense, on pourrait s'y perdre !

-Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Ron tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ???

-Commence par voir ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi au lieu de chercher des excuses au autres !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Ah oui ! ça y est je vois ! Je me suis énervé sur ta chère et tendre ! Harry commença vraiment à s'énerver.

Ils furent interrompus par la prof de métamorphose et durent rentrer en cours.

« Bien ! Aujourd'hui je vais vous mettre par binôme !

Ron et Hermione,

Draco et Pansy,

Blaise et Harry,

. . . . »

Harry alla s'installer à côté de blaise et ils commencèrent le cours en silence. Blaise entama la conversation :

« - Alors comme ça c'est toi !

-Moi ???

-Oh je vois t'es pas au encore au courant ?!

-Au courant de quoi merde ?! Dis-moi !

-Nan mais j'y crois pas, punaise ! Comment il a fait pour tomber sous le charme du pire des Griffy !!!!

-Tu parles de qui ??

-Bah, Draco ! Je crois qu'il est tombé sous ton charme !! En faites en te regardant de plus près je pense que je le comprends ! T'es plutôt beau gosse depuis que ta magie s'est -développée ! Enfin bon maintenant vu qu'il a des vu sur toi je vais pas concurrencer avec lui car je perdrai !

-. . .

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Bah attend que je me remette du choc !" répondit Harry abasourdie.

Puis la fin du cours sonna !

Harry décida de retourner dans son jardin chinois dans la salle sur demande avant d'aller manger.

Draco ne voyant pas Harry dans la grande salle commença à s'inquiété de son absence. Puis à la fin du service Harry apparu à la porte de la grande salle, et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table des Griffondors en ne mangea qu'un petit sandwich.

« - Hey Draco ! Commença blaise, j'ai eu une petite discussion avec ton Griffy.

-Et de quoi vous avez parlé ? De vos points communs ? Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas nombreux !

-Nan, on a parlé de toi ! En faites je crois surtout que j'ai fait une énorme bourde ! Je lui ai dévoilé ton secret celui où, il semblerai, tu es épris du Griffy en question, qui du coup n'en est plus un puisqu'il le sait, nan ?

-TU AS FAIS QUOI ??????

-Ohohohoh, doucement Draco tout le monde nous regarde à cause de toi.

-A cause de moi ? Mais si tu n'avais pas malencontreusement révélé mon secret au premier concerné après moi je ne me serai pas énervé comme ça !

-Bon tu as raison mais je croyais que tu lui avais dit ! Bah oui hier tu n'es pas allé à la bibliothèque je t'ai cherché et tu n'y était pas, donc je pensais que tu était allé le voir et vu que ce matin il est arrivé de bonne humeur . . .

-Oui bah demande moi la prochaine fois !

-Ok si tu veux ! Mais tu ne veux pas savoir sa réaction ?

-Au point où on en est ça ne peut pas être pire !

-Il a paru choqué ? oui je crois que c'est le mot. Et euh je ne sais pas mais il y avait une lueur dans ces yeux que je ne connais pas peut être de l'indifférence ? Je ne suis pas sur !

-Bon faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires je reviens ! » Répondit Draco sur un ton désespéré. . .

Draco sortit de la grande salle les larmes aux yeux mais essayait de le cacher. Mais LUI le remarqua.

Harry se demandait ce qui avait mis Son Ange d'en cet état : d'abord il hurle puis il part les larmes aux yeux, que c'était il passé pour que Draco Malfoy, oui j'ai bien dit Malfoy, ai les larmes aux yeux ?

Harry décide de le rattraper et pris le risque de se faire rejeter. Il courut vers les dortoirs des Serpentards et découvrit Draco assit contre le tableau du dortoir, il pleurait, mais n'était pas rentré dans le dortoir.

« Mais merde . . . quel est ce . . . putain de . . . . mot de passe . . . ???

-Ce ne serait pas : Wizards of the Evil ? »Demanda Harry

Draco releva la tête et aperçu Harry debout en face de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter ? Et puis d'où tu connais notre mot de passe ?

-Je t'ai suivi car tu pleurait et il m'est arrivé de te suivre jusqu'à ton dortoir Draco et t'entendre prononcer le mot de passe.

-C'est Draco Maintenant ? Ah et tu m'as suivi pour te moquer de moi ? Comme toujours !

-Nan, pas cette fois, répondit Harry sur un ton qui se voulut doux.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?

-Je ne compte pas te le dire dans un vulgaire couloir ! Viens suis moi ! »

Harry aida Draco à se relever et l'emmena dans la salle sur demande. Harry passa trois fois devant la porte et ils entrèrent. Le décore était le même que ce matin.

Harry s'installa sur le sofa et invita Drac à le rejoindre.

« - Allez viens, je ne vais pas te manger, dû moins pas maintenant, Harry n'avais pas parlé assez fort pour que Draco l'entende.

-Tu as dit quoi Potter ?

-Rien viens juste t'asseoir.

-Très bien. Alors pourquoi es tu venu me voir devant mon dortoir ? demanda Draco une fois assis.

-Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis un certain temps ! Tu ne te bats plus avec moi, tu ne traine plus dans les couloirs avec tes amis et tu m'observes.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Je sais que t'es au courant ! Tu me plait et tu le sais alors ne joue pas avec ça Potter même si ce n'est pas réciproque !

-Qui t'as dit que ce n'était pas réciproque ?

-Blaise ! Il m'as dit qu'il avait vu dans tes yeux de l'indifférence et que tu étais choqué par cette annonce !

-Et bien au lieu d'écouter ton idiot d'ami vient me demander la prochaine fois car il a complétement tord ! répondit Harry gêné.

-Quoi ?! Alors je te plait aussi Po . . . Harry ?

-Bah disons que tu n'es pas mais alors vraiment pas moche du tout et je sais que tu te caches sous une carapace d'indifférence afin de ne pas montrer tes états d'âme. Et oui tu me plaît pour ces raisons . . .

-Waouh ! »

Et Draco se jeta sur les lèvres de Harry d'une telle force qu'il renversa le sofa et tombèrent sur l'herbe fraîche, Draco était sur Harry.

Leurs corps se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, leurs mains ne restèrent pas inactivent Draco passa une mais dans le dos de Harry et l'autre enlevai la robe de sorcier, quand à Harry une main était dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre sur son postérieur ce qui faisait gémir Draco.

Harry passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de Draco pour demander l'accès qui était bien sur immédiatement accepté. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent ensemble un bon moment. Puis Harry, d'un coup de rein inversa les positions et se retrouva à califourchon sur Son Ange.

Il défit lentement les boutons de la chemise de Draco tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur tous les recoins de peau découverte. Puis il suçota les lobes d'oreilles ce qui fit gémir Draco. A ce son Harry ne put s'empêcher de reprendre les lèvres de sa Némésis. Une fois la chemise retirée il continua sa descente vers l'objet du désir.

D'ailleurs Harry tout comme Draco se sentait petit à petit de plus en plus étroit dans son pantalon. Draco le remarquant commença à baisser la braguette de Harry et descendit son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux ne pouvant aller plus loin à cause de leur position. Il caressa le sexe de Harry, tendu et dur, à travers son caleçon ce qui fit crier ce dernier de surprise mais aussi de plaisir.

Harry s'attaqua alors lui aussi au problème plus que volumineux de son partenaire. Il défit sa braguette tout en douceur, descendit le pantalon et vie que Son Ange ne portait pas de caleçon, il arriva donc nez à nez avec l'objet tant désiré. Il souffla sur le gland rougit, ce qui provoqua des gémissements au propriétaire de cette verge tendu par le plaisir.

Harry déposa des petits bisous papillons le long du sexe tendu puis pris le sexe dans sa bouche d'un seul coup ce qui fit crier Draco. Harry commença un va et viens lent.

« Oh Ouiii ! . . . Vas-y Ha. . . Harryyyyyyyy !!!! Pl-plus Viiiiiiiite !!!! » Supplia Draco.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et accéléra le rythme. Lorsque Draco allait atteindre le seuil de non-retour Harry arrêta toute activité.

« Potter ! » s'énerva Draco

Mais Harry faisait le sourd d'oreille, descendi encore un peu plus, et passa sa lange sur l'anus de Draco afin de l'humidifier ce qui fit re-gémir Draco qui arrêta de rouspéter. Harry joint un doigt a son Anilingus et le fit pénétrer en Draco. Ce dernier éprouva une vague de plaisir et entama un mouvement du bassin afin d'avoir plus de sensation. Au premier doigt se joint un second ce qui fit gémir de douleur Draco. Harry en entendant sa Némésis pris le sexe de ce dernier et ré-entama un va et vient ce qui eu pour effet de détendre le premier. Harry évalua que Son Ange était assez préparé et retira ses doigt. Draco gémit afin de faire comprendre a son partenaire qu'il n'était pas content.

Harry retira le bout de tissus appeler caleçon et se plaça à l'entrée de Draco. Il releva les jambes du dernier et les mis sur ses épaules afin d'avoir plus de contact et de sensation.

Harry entra en Draco tout doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsque Draco fit une petite grimace Harry pris le sexe de se premier en mais et commença un long va et viens ce qui le détendit. Puis Draco bougea le bassin ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Harry.

Harry entama un va et viens saccader. Un coup il ressortait entièrement pour re rentré d'un coup de rein de rien puissant et un autre coup il ne bougeai que les anches s'en se retirer de sa Némésis. Mais lorsqu'il toucha la prostate de Son Ange il recommença le va et vient de ce dernier qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

Les Va et vient se firent de plus en plus rapide et Harry fut le premier à jouir en Draco. Et ce dernier sentant la semence chaude d'Harry le remplir il jouit aussi dans la main d'Harry. Ce dernier se lécha la main afin de ne perdre aucune goutte de cette semence. Il se retira de Draco, apparaître un lit sous eux et se coucha à côté de Son Ange qu'il embrassa.

« Tu était si étroit, si chaud, si accueillent que je pourrais te reprendre sur le champ Mon Ange ! Je t'aime Dray ! Dis Harry en Rompant le silence.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry ! »

Il se reposèrent puis Harry vérifia l'heure et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient loupé le cours de Potion.

Ils décidèrent de sortir de la salle qu'au moment du repas et il arrivèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle sous les yeux ébahis de tous.

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Son Serpentard car il était toujours en froid avec les Griffy.

. . . .

Comme quoi redoubler sa 7ème année n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Fin

Reviews ? ou pas ?

Comme vous voulez ! =)

Mais si pouviez me donner un avis pour le lemon car c'est mon tout premier !!!! =)

Bsxxxx

Rockcoeur


End file.
